rose new blackout
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: blackout died but his spark did not go to primus but instead he has been given an new life on remnant, he has been given new powers to test and a humane form as an option, how will he impact the world[warning this will contain some language and violence, young viewers from age 10 down are advised to not view] rating should be MA but can only get M [in progress]
1. Chapter 1 prologe

It was dark

All he could see was darkness

'What happened, am I one with primus?'

He started to get a feel of himself, to see if he were intact the same

He could fell his feet the small mechanical senses giving him information on their status

They are intact

He could feel both of his hands and also relayed messages to him

They are intact

That meant his body was intact and he knew his face was intact, his form was unchanged

'Where am I?'

'Well that's the question of the day'

Blackout saw a light appear in front of him, it was so bright he couldn't see who it was

'Who are you?'

'who am I well no one important maybe I am, I could be the most important thing in the world or maybe I could hold no meaning at all, completely unimportant, just like the void we find ourselves in who can say. Me, well my backstory is way too complicated, so I guess I could say that I'm life, everything, the universe, I am the first being to make all beings much like you cybertroneany'

This being was god! The human's religion was true but it said it is the first so it created his race as well, this information was nearly enough to crash his systems

'What happens now?'

'well normally, your kind would become one with primus but you sir a special case as your soul or spark has found its way to me somehow but I won't question it, but I will give you the option to start a new life.'

A new life, the words were being replayed in his head over and over, having a new life, a fresh start wasn't bad or anything but he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't become one with primus, but he had one demand

'I wish to remain as I am'

'What do you- oh? I see what you meant, don't worry you'll still look like yourself as you were in your last life, but I will give you the power and some other ones to become human if you so wished to be as the world you're going to will be required, that being said its time for you to start your life now and don't worry I'll help but not too much,'

At the end of those words his light became brighter till I saw nothing but white light

[]

In a snowy landscape a bright light shown through a blizzard that was going on at the moment and disappeared as now the robotic figure of blackout was shown to the world, he checked himself over to see if was intact and he was, he was now thinking or calculating his course of action.

God has given him a chance at life again, gave him the option to become human at will and has granted him some powers to him that are still unknown to him at the moment, the next thing he noticed was radio waves, ones that humans used if not slightly advanced, he could tell they were military but of what he did not know, the last time he got information was when he destroyed a base he attacked, the information he got was more than he was hoping for and it severed him well if not too well.

Now with a plan he transformed into his human vehicle form that he was disguised as the humans called it a Blackhawk a bulky version of their most used skinny one but it was a form that suited him, he began flying to the base staying low to the ground to get under the radar plus this blizzard help him a lot to cover him.

He found the base it was small and gave him less of a tedious task to get rid of anyone who saw him, he needed a low profile and could not let any of them to now he was there

His cover was blown as he listened to their radio

\attention unidentified aircraft you in restricted airspace of the atlas military you are to move out of the area or you will be forced to land and taken into custody/

This was something blackout heard before and was not halted at all, he ignored the human and continued his flight to them, and he only had a kilometre to go

\unidentified aircraft turn around now before we use more direct measure/

This human still continued to annoy him but it mattered not he could see the base before him, it had a 10 meter high wall all around it showing the boundary's with sentry guns on it one gate house a runway with 5 hangers a couple more buildings that housed the human men and women, and his prize, a data hub in the communication building, it was bulky but nothing to him. He was descending slowly to the ground and noticed that the human solders scrambled around his landing zone, it was pathetic to him.

He landed on the tarmac runway

\pilot power down now/

He did his rotor blades were slowing, a combat plan was taking form, he would need to destroy this meeting party to get his objective, anything else that would get in the way would be delt with by any means necessary

\have your crew step out or you aircraft will be fired upon/

'Human you will die'

The black hawk rotor blades slammed to a halt before raising slightly and folding back, the cockpit started to sift to let his hand out soon the entire black hawk shifted gears plates mechanical parts twisting moving transforming into a shape

Blackout felt small pelts agensit his body some were very small and few were large enough to notice, what were they firing at him, the last world humans had much more than this, and they were able to kill him

Now his arms and legs were formed and now he pushed himself off the ground where his torso and chest to head were now formed with small parts adjusting themselves

Now he began his assault

His targets were now before him 34 solders firing upon him with 3 light armoured vehicles firing at him, he saw about 12 of the solders running away, forming his weapons he let looses

Firing 2 missiles at the vehicles which exploded with fiery flare he used his 30mm mini-gun on the troops, the bullets struck true hammering them and holes out of there armour,

'Wait a minute, why am I using these weapons when I could use my shock wave cannons'

True to his own thoughts he changed his weapons and unleashed a light blueish shock wave that caught all in all directions eliminating his attackers and destroying some buildings in the process

He began his light jog to the data center causing hell among the humans, firing on the move he laid waste to all attempts to hinder him firing missiles to hit armoury's and vehicle bays and to shoot down fleeing air transports, using his mini-gun on small targets and destroying all surveillance equipment, and firing his shock wave canon to bring buildings to the ground, he was outside of the data center and scanning for the hard drives, he found it within seconds moving his arms he ripped the roof off the building brought his mini-guns to bare and fired upon the humans inside, body parts went flying and blood splatted the ground, he found the hard drive and reached for it and ones grasped in his hands he hooked himself up and began downloading everything, from culture, society, advances to history, it was a lot to take in but was handled, black out now satisfied with the information he got then proceeded to start his secondary objective

The destruction of the base and all in it none shall live to tell the tale.

[]

It had been a week since he attacked the atlas military base, he had found out just where he was, the world of remnant

He was wondering how the humans were still alive at this point as he found out that there were dark creatures known as Grimm killing everything human and faunas, he found that part odd, humans with animal traits, tails to ears and sight, and were being put down.

He found that huntsmen and huntresses where the only things stopping the creatures of Grimm

These humans relied heavily on something called dust, a element that powered just about everything, it was used in all of their weapons as well, and it was absolutely useless agensit him

He also found out about the four kingdoms, vacuo, vale, mistral, and atlas, the four last safe havens for anything with a soul

He was flying to vale at the moment due to the fact he could go anywhere and to use his human form which he hated, the first time he used it was to get skills to interact with the local population and for general information that didn't require to destroy every military base he came across, and during his time as a human he found out that he would be seen as 6yr old child which was mildly infuriating and about his new powers that where gifted to him by god and they also came with an instruction manual to show him how to use them, thinking back to it now it include the following

The power of the legendary silver eyed warriors whoever they are they must of sucked a lot if they are not mentioned to this day

A semblance that granted him the power to call upon his weapons in his human form

Aura that would provide a personal shield until it run out

With those he felt quiet confident in his new found ability's

He was flying to a small island off the coast of vale known as patch he didn't know what he would find there but he felt as if he should go there like a tug on his spark and mostly because god said he could start his new life there.

He was closing in on the island and flew past the canyon coast line, the land seemed to be in winter as the land was blanketed in thick white snow, and he was looking for somewhere to land so he could understand why he should be here, he found a cliff with a large clearing, it was a good place to set down and figure out his next move, he approached the cliff and set down on his landing gear, once down he shifted his form and was standing to his full height, he moved to the cliff edge but not to close so his weight didn't make it unstable and fall off,

The view was nice but not as nice when he flew high above the clouds, black out then changed to his human form, he glowed black and his size and looks were changed to a fleshlier look, he looked just like a 6yr old his hair was pitch black spiked up a bit and covered his silver eyes a bit, he was wearing a black hoodie with a picture of a bird on the back likely a hawk, his under shirt was white on red diamond striped shirt, he had long cargo pants on in silvery black with black sneaker jogging shoes

This was his human form a form that would age just like any other human but that aging would stop if he were back to his original form, he stood there on the cliff gazing out wondering what he was doing here on the island, trying to think of a reason why he was drawn here, blackout then heard a snap of a twig behind him.

Turning around he found himself looking at a familiar individual

It was an adult women wearing a white cloak over a black red tipped long sleaved corset a black white combat skirt long high kneed stockings with black combat boots, even though the women's face was covered he knew what she looked like, black hair with red tips at the end and she had silver eyes, just like him, this women was showing the look of surprise, she now knew his form, steeling herself she spoke out to blackout

"It's you"

It wasn't a question nor a hint, but recognition of who he was, with all honesty blackout never thought he would be seeing this human so soon after the last time they met each other

"I never thought we would meet each other so soon summer rose"

How blackout knew her name was no surprise but the more important thing to him was the childish high voice that he spoke in his human form,

FLASHBACK:

Blackout was flying above an island named vytal, it had a lot of history on it apparently, being the ending area of the Great War blackout was planning to head into the city to get some more information, he needed to test out his human form and the powers that came with it, plus when in that form he could easily be able to access the humans sources of information, it had only been three days since the base attack became the main focus of the world, in fact like, who did it, how did it happened. They all mainly thought it was the this terrorist organisation named the white fang, but they had no evidence but that topic was a big one, it made blackout happy about eliminating everyone in that base, who would not make the same mistake twice, that being said he carefully hacked into the more secure areas of the atlas military's severs to see if he was at all seen or mentioned and found none of the sort but in the time he was in he took some copies of secret files to look over, everything he knew was an advantage to him for if he knew how to combat it he would win.

Discontenting before he would be detected in the system he continued his flight not before hearing a bunch of wails, screams, screeches and gunshots with light detonations from some explosive device, the noise were coming from the south west 753 meter away, it would seem to be a small settlement as there were a lot of smoke stacks raising up forming into one big one as it was highly noticeable, it would be an obvious guess that they were under attack from the creatures of Grimm

Blackout didn't care for them, his obvious choice was to keep flying away and let them all die, they weren't important, no human was important to him but why was there a feel that made him want to go back and help, he had no pity for them, he didn't care he wanted them to die but why was that feeling getting stronger the farther away he going and the screams of innocent people dying

"Why" he said "why do I wish to save them, they killed my brothers, my pet, shot at me, blew me up, and now I feel as if they should not die, they all should die"

He stopped his forward momentum till he was just hovering above the ground

"They are not those humans"

With that he turned around and sped off at full speed towards the doomed settlement, hopefully he may find a soul worth saving.

[]

The village outside the main city of vytal was a wreck, everything was on fire till the smoke and ashes blocked out the sun making it look like night had come, the Grimm were killing everything in sight civilians were running like sheep to the slaughter, and whatever defence or formation of defence from the towns guard or hunter was crumbling from fear and despair, and those two things were beacons to the Grimm

But one huntress with a hybrid scythe had to say otherwise

Summer rose was busy protecting a building filled with town's people and some wounded towns guard members inside as she the only thing keeping the Grimm at bay, the fear coming from the building occupants were not helping matters at all, summer was fight alone, the only break she got was when some guard stragglers were coming to the building to help with deafens but they didn't last to long as they would get injured and would have to head inside to get treated.

And the unlucky ones… well they weren't joining life anytime soon

Summer didn't know how many Grimm she shot, sliced or generally killed she thinks that shed pass the hundredth zone by now but who can say, might have killed more than that or maybe less if she were unlucky

She been fighting for a while now, her aura was low from the use of her semblance and some hits she'd had taken, she getting slower and sloppier in her attack moves, she didn't know how long till she collapsed as every inch and fibre of her body yelled demanded her to stop and rest or they would be forced to make her stop and that was something she couldn't allow

She needed to protect these people, she had duty to protect this town and all, and she just hoped that there weren't that many Grimm left, but hope was the first step to the road of disappointment, she was losing hope now as the number of Grimm she were facing now had increased tenfold

The creatures were slowly making their way till they stopped and looked up to the left

She didn't know what they were nor looking at but when she heard an engine noise getting louder along with a flapping she turned her head to the direction of the noise, she knew it was getting closer by the second but couldn't see it due to the amount of black smoke rising from the burning house

The flapping grew louder and soon the smoke was blown away revealing an odd looking air ship, it had no dust powered jet engines it had only one very big rota spinning above the main fuselage an long metal section that connected to a smaller rota spinning as well, it looked like an new invention from atlas but seemed a bit to obsolete but too new to be old

Then on both sides of it rocket pods and mini-guns were shown, summers hope rose up as a new spark was admitted, the strange air ship then fired upon the creatures of Grimm

Missiles were flying scoring hits with the larger older Grimm and destroying any thing near them in fiery display, the bullets from the Mini-guns tore flesh and bone from the bodies of Grimm while creating small craters in the ground as well as making a fierce roaring sound to them as the air ship did many strafing runs but hovering long enough to create astounding loses to the Grimm horde that came to the town,

Blackout was flying all over the town laying waste to the pitiful creatures of darkness, shredding them from limbs and burning them with well-placed missile strikes, all was going well the Grimm were nearly annihilated from his arrival and the towns folk seem to have rekindled there fighting spirit, as all who could fight came out of there hiding places and took to the streets to push the Grimm out of their home

Blackout was thinking about leaving when he saw that he may no longer be required to help that's till a massive blip come on his air radar followed by loud screeching

Behind him a massive nevermore major came from the smoke firing steel pricing feathers at blackout as he swerved to the left to avoid them, they were a close call but the bird came in for air collision. Blackout banked hard right avoiding the bird, it flew a ways away before circling back to charge head first to blackout, that was a mistake on its part.

Blackout brought all guns to bare on his target and let loses a combination of missiles and 30mm rounds on the flying Grimm, the sight could only be stated as epic, as if you were on the ground gazing up to the sky you would see a bulky black hawk firing many missiles and traces of bullets at an charging bird Grimm

As the hell storm hit the nevermore the 30mm rounds with sink in deep into the amour on the bird or bounces off due to the angle of the amour but tear holes in the flesh the missiles that impacted and exploded would tear off chunks of amour and burn and singe the flesh and in the barrage of fire and metal the feathers that helped the grim fly were burnt or shot off so much it clipped its ability to fly but it was still coming at blackout with its momentum.

Blackout moved to the side at the last possible moment but felt a new added weight to his flying that forced him to spiral to the ground at an alarming fast rate, looking back he found that the Grimm's talons had snatched onto his tail rotas support beam that stretched to his main body and it was bringing him down

The hawk and bird collided with the ground separating on impact while the bird Grimm tumbled and smashed through many houses blackout was lucky enough to be able land in the streets while uplifting the cement that made the road in his crash tumbling down the street till he slid to a halt a couple meters from where summer was standing. With that jolt and impact he made shore to fold his rota blades back so they wouldn't get to much damaged as he needed them to fly, his body didn't lose any parts but he had some scratches and dents.

He attention was then brought to a humane female coming to him thinking if there were any of its kind in need, blackout didn't want it to come close to him but the humans advances were stopped as a loud screech sounded through the entire town

Four blocks away a bunch of rubble of wood bricks and ash was thrashed away as a large figure emerged from it.

'that thing is still alive' summer thought in dread, the strange air ship before pilotless just gave it hell, managed to clip its wings and have it smash through the several buildings, to just stand up again, and it looked very angry, it had many burns and embers on its exposed flesh, many of its armoured plates were gone and its ability to fly was taken

The now flightless nevermore looked around for a bit before its red soulless eyes landed on blackouts vehicle form, it screeched again and stared making its way him albeit quickly

Summer couldn't nor had enough strength to fight the nevermore, sure she could but it wouldn't make much difference even if the Grimm was wounded her weapon wouldn't get a kill shot

Blackout on the other hand noticed that the bird was coming and saw that many humans were around his location especially the female near him, he needed to kill this thing but at the risk of exposure and at the same time if didn't he be ripped apart if he did nothing, his options were near nigh and time was running out so he made his choice

Summer heard sifting and gears changing, looking to the air ship she saw something that defied her understanding, the airship was changing its very rota blades were being compacted on its back the body was changing to a torso and mechanical arms and leg formed and pushed the whole thing upright and there in a humanoid like shape its was formed, an un-remnant bound creature or machine, it was out of this world

Blackout stood tall and when he form was done changing he charged the oversized bird, the two clashed in the middle of town and smashed ageist each other's opposing force

Blackout was holding the Grimm's small hooks on its charred wing in his metallic hands, both were pushing but black was stronger and pushed it back till it smashed through the towns inn to the other side, blackout un clasped his right hand from its wing cocked it back to form a fist and brought it forward hitting its head to the left.

The force from the punch was enough to make stumble back a few feet before it brought down it left wing on him, he dogged it by jumping back he formed his shock wave cannon on his left arm and was about to shoot before the nevermore pounced forward catching blackout by surprise and sent both tumbling but the grim had blackout pined on the ground with one arm holding back a very sharp beck that tried to tear his head off, the other to the side pined by one of its hooks.

It was a stalemate as nether were getting anywhere with each other, the nevermore seemed to have the upper hand but blackout was strong enough to keep it back, he came up with a plan to get it off him.

He turned his pined arm into a missile launcher and had his eyes direct a laser light to the Grimm's body and once he got a good lock he fired three missiles from his arm, it would look like he was wasting ammo but the missiles were laser guided and they were arcing back around to their designated target.

The missiles impacted on the Grimm's side throwing it off with the force of the explosion, it destroyed more of its white bony armour and burned and ripped more of its exposed flesh off, this allowed blackout to recover and crouch as he aimed his shock wave cannon on the bird he fired and it caught the still recovering nevermore in its area of effect and sent it through more buildings that were destroyed or burning.

Blackout reached for his back and gripped onto a handle that formed, pulling he took one of his rota blades off his back and it formed a nice looking katana like sword, without losing a second he sprinted to the downed Grimm put the sword in a revers grip and jumped high in the air moved the sword above his head with hands on the handle and blade point facing a nevermore getting up.

Gravity took its affect and brought blackout down on the Grimm, his blade struck earning a shriek of pain from the Grimm as blackouts blade went through to the other side of the Grimm's chest section, with a mighty pull blackout sawed his blade through the bird till it came out of a nearly cut in half Grimm

The nevermore fell to the ground with a thud and after a while it slowly dissipated into nothing, blackout stood there triumphant at his victory over the dark creature he had slain, he felt a drop of liquid on him then some more till it started falling all round him, it was raining, and some thunder sounded off in the distant, he started moving to the town square getting some space to transform and leave the settlement before more humans came, with that being said he was about head off till he was halted.

"Wait stop," he heard a female voice call out behind him, so turning around he looked down and saw a humane in a bright white cloak coving her figure

"You can't leave without telling us who you are, you saved us" saved them, he saved them from destruction when he was fighting, it was an odd sense, he was usually the one attacking, the one destroying taking lives, he was once a deceptacon

"Blackout" a low metallic voice said from blackout "my name is blackout"

Without letting summer ask another question he jumped up in the air and transformed into his vehicle form and flew off into the now rainy sky

There would be reports on how an unknown combat air ship saved the town for weeks to come and many would try to find the ones who saved them but few in the town knew what happened, from their eyes they will tell a different tale but not a tale to tell others

FLASHBACK END:

To see blackout again was a tremendous surprise to summer for hadn't thought of ever seeing him or it again but to see him turn into a 6yr old humane boy, a 6yr old, it didn't make the slightest sense, but regardless before her was her saviour, the one who saved the town and left without saying anything else but his name.

"You're so young" she said, the statement was about to be corrected

"I am older than you" summer didn't know what he meant by this

"Whenever I become my…robotic form my aging is grinded to a halt, I used it so much that have deemed it my original form but I may have lost myself in identity, and before you ask yes it is my semblance." It was a complete lie, well part from the semblance part but the rest, complete, blackout was not going to tell anyone what he once was and where he came from they shall never know

'he must have been six years old when he found that semblance and he must of unlocked it at an tragedy of his family' "do you remember or have a family" summer ask not knowing the question she just given was not something you say when you think someone has lost them, but regardless blackout answered anyway

"No"

"Do you have some place to stay" it was winter after all

"I am constantly moving from place to place to even consider that"

"Do you want to join my family" blackout paused at that trying to understand what she had just said

"What?"

"Well you have nowhere to go, no place to call home, no one to rely on, and I'm not going to leave a 6yr old child all alone"

"I'm older than you"

"Your body says otherwise, now are you coming"

Blackout was trying to understand her logic for completely defied his, because who would take in a thing that can transform into a 3 stories building robot that has weapon that can kill you in a blink of an eye while also coming from a life where it had a long history of violence even if they don't know it and this laddie this humane female was going to say come and join the family, he knew he came to this world for a new life but this was the most unexpected development he had ever come across, but weighing his option carefully he could see going with this humane had many sides to the coin, but…

"Fine, but what is your name"

"Summer, summer rose, and you"

"My name is blackout"

"Well if you're coming to join the family you will be called Brian blackout rose instead of blackout and that's final. Now come along it's not good for children your age to get a cold staying out here"

"I am old-AHHCHOO!" 'WHAT IN THE ALL SPARK' blackout couldn't believe this, he just did a human sneeze which signified illness upon the body, 'WHHAAAAAATTTT'

Summer just giggled at blackouts flustered face

"Well, let's go before you do get a cold"

"ok" that was all black- no Brian blackout rose was going to say, beside the choice he made however good or bad, has given him many opportunity's

 **AN**

 **I wonder if there any other person out there who has done what I'm about to attempt**

 **Well like favour and follow as blackout makes his way through the world of remnant as many things will change but maybe they won't, who can say for sure**


	2. Chapter 2 brian blackout rose

It had been 10 years since blackout joined the rose family and in that time frame blackout spent most of his doing a huge learning curb, for he needed to act as human as possibly if this life was going to work.

Thus the first step was to confirm to the government that he was a long lost relative, and had to have many documents and interviews to state his wellbeing and to be adopted by the family that was taking him in, his identity was easy to make due for the fact that now he would be called Brian blackout rose but the amount of documents of paper work, in and out physical reports and heath of overall mind set body conditions blood type aura strength, test of the like. The creation of his citizenship of the country, and documents of his own passport, of course they needed to have a date of birth and legal guardianship over him, it was a tiering mental process but they were able to get through them.

Now the next challenge was the schooling he would need to learn to write and read for he knew nothing about it, so he needed to get his English grammar, pronunciation and meaning of words right and that took him two years to understand but he was still socially awkward to other people and had habit of avoiding people as some say he was shy which then he would immediately say that he hated crowds and attention on him, but many would just say he was shy. Then he would be attending signal combat academy for the fact his semblance and aura had been unlocked but the ability to become his true form was never shown, it would be kept secret until a direr day came for its use, part from that he was placed ahead of his peers due to his experience of fighting but they would not now that he had been in a war most of his life, though the only human combatants to give him a hard time were full fledge hunters a couple of prodgies and that one red haired girl from mistral but he won that fight barley though her semblance was an issue, he was also the face of serval company brands due to his skill in the field but one cereal brand was apparently not good for you

That's what's been happing over the years living his new life, but now things at this point would start to get interesting but Brian wouldn't know as many others would not know of the events that were about to take place in the year. An evil plan has just launched its first phase.

[]

Brian was in the city of vale with his family, why they were there well Brian and Yang were going to be waved and seen off to their new combat academy were they would train for four years as huntsmen and huntress in-training at beacon academy, so the family thought they stay in vale for two weeks to get some supplies that would be required for their time at beacon, they were all excited to see off two of three children to beacon, Brian didn't know why it was such a hype but he was still learning the human ways, they only had a week left before they left and on that night Brian and his sister Ruby were at a dust store named 'dust till dawn' because ruby wanted the latest issue of weapons magazine from the store and to re-stock on ammo, Brian was only there to keep her company but looked bordly through the shop as nothing caught his eye, he was back to ruby as she had on her red headphones listing to her custom music choice while also looking through the magazine she came for.

The front door bell rang but Brian couldn't be bothered to hear it as he was hacking back into the atlas secure severs looking at the new invention they were cooking out of that frozen tundra they call home, he found that they testing out an anti-AK mech cannon that would be used to counter their own vehicles and fortified structures. This would be a post of concern for him as if it were to hit him would be like receiving a bullet to someone with full aura so he would have to watch out for it in the future rather than now.

Speaking of now there seemed to be a man pointing a gun at ruby's face, now this would be alarming if not for the fact that she just smashed him out of the window

"Who was that" Brian asked

"Dunno, he said he was robbing me though"

"Hmm, must have been pretty useless crook, wonder if he has friends"

A pair of feet could be heard and around the corner came a man with red glasses, red tie and a complete black night body guard suite came stopping in front both Brian and Ruby pointing his gun at them while yelling "freeze"

We now see the outside of the store with its second window busting open as two figures are seen tumbling out into the street, back to the window four of goons that were robbing the store looked out to see a little girl in a red hood extend a what could only be mentioned as a cross between an gun and a scythe, the boy to her right was to be wielding some very bulky gauntlets that had four missile slots and a wrist gun

Back to the store window we see roman torch wick looking at the bumps in his op,

"[sigh] wellll, get them" he lazily commanded and the goon squad charged the young girl and very old robot in disguises

One of the crooks tried an overhead swing at Brian but stopped it by punching at so it connected and on contact there was a resounding crunch and crack as the fingers wrist of the hand shattered when hit agensit the metal gauntlet, he let out a string of curses and cradled his destroyed hand, Brian aimed his firearm at the guys shins and fired two bullets at them one for each leg, now the crook was on the grad moaning in pain and supressing the yell that was creeping to his mouth

The next guy that came at Brian was more careful and used his gun first, firing the bullets in his direction, Brian moved quickly out of the way and carefully avoiding the fatal projectiles that could hit him, so jumping to the side and skidding slightly he shot controlled busts at the goon hitting the weapon away and scoring hits to his hands and legs, hearing the satisfying scram of pain he looked to see if his sister was doing alright but he just saw her knock one of the robbers to the feet of their boss

"Well you worth every cent" dropping his cigar and crushing it he moved forward stepping over the down man

"now, okay well red black I think we can all agree that this has been an eventful night and I would so much love to stay but I have places be and rob so I would be so much happy if you kiddos run of now as I'm sure its past your bed time" and with that he raised his cane up to aim at them then a little iron site plopped up at the end of the cane showing it was a gun, the weapon was then fired discharging an explosive shell heading for Ruby and Brian.

The two of them separated jumping to each side escaping the explosion that came after the shot, they both got into combat position to face the criminal but to see that the man was not where he was standing before.

The two siblings looked around till they saw the man in question climbing up a ladder to a roof of a building, Brian took the moment to fire four bullets accurately at the crooks four limbs only to find that they had no effect but just some curses that were spouted from roman

'he has aura' thought Brian as now he switched to his missiles firing two of them they blew up the ladder and chunks of cement and pieces of rubble came flying, roman was also falling down but his cane was also a grappling gun as the handle shot out with rope cable to it caught the edge of the roof and pulled him up

"Shifty guy isn't he" Brian said

Ruby turned herself to the shop owner

"Is it ok we go after him?"

The man just gave a short nod and the two siblings run after the master thief

On top of the building the roman was just pulling himself up muttering 'stupid crazy kids' and on his tale both said kids jumped onto the roof

"Hey" ruby yelled roman slid to a stop but not facing the two of them "persistent" he muttered

Then a bullhead rose from the other side of the building shinning a light upon both Brian and Ruby, while roman climb aboard then turning to face them

"End of the line kids" he yelled, he then chucked a red dust crystal to them and it skipped along the ground in-between them, raising his cane roman fired another shell directed to the crystal.

There would have been a huge explosion but it didn't happen as the shot was stopped by a force field. There was a smokescreen for a bit till it blew away revelling ruby's and brains saviour

It was a women with blonde hair that was shoulder length, green eyes with clear glasses over them a white long sleeved corset with a purple cape attached to the back with arrow heads on it long black skinny jeans and black combat heels, she was wielding what looked like to be a ridding crop, she then gathered the rubble that was destroyed by brains missiles and flung them at the craft which shook it from side to side, roman retreated to the cockpit and a women in a red dress who's faces was covered by the darkness of the craft was shown in his place

An epic fight then took place between the season huntress and the women in the red dress, where the huntress would fling debris of rubble the women in the red dress with throw fire balls at them destroying them to bits, a cloud formation was then summoned by the huntress and deadly razor sharp hail fell hitting the air ship rocking it more. The women in the red dress did some sort of area effect spell as all attacks were then cancelled out.

Ruby and Brian raised their weapons and fired at the laddie but the shots were nullified as the laddie just moved her arms in their path and seemed to stop them with some sort of force as they landed on her bare hands she then conjured a spell on the roof that the three were standing on as it made a some screeching sound, the huntress quick on her feet tackled Brian and Ruby out of the spell as then it detonated with extreme force

Getting back up Brian saw that the bullhead was getting away, so aimed his weapon and was about to fire one of his missile but his firing arm was forced down by the huntress

"No don't shoot" she said

"What, but their getting away" the huntress only shook her head

"Could you be responsible for the deaths of those that are taken if it lands on them could you" no he couldn't, he didn't want to get unnecessary casualties as well as the fact if those two survived the crash they may not even be able to stop them from taking a hostage, so he lowered his arm and deactivated his weapons, he turned back to ruby to see if she were alright but only to see stars in her eyes and an gaping mouth

"You're a huntress" she said excitedly

"Can I have your autograph?"

[]

Ruby and Brian found themselves in a police interrogation with the huntress that saved pacing back and forth ranting about how silly they were

"I am deeply disappointed in you two, you placed yourselves in great danger what were you thinking fighting a cold blooded thief"

"But they started it" ruby yelled in defiance but was ignored by the huntress

"If it were up to me I'd send you two home with a pat on the back" ruby seemed to have happy look but…

"And a slap on the wrist" the huntress snapped her crop on the table to make a snap noise which earned am eep from ruby

"But there someone here who wants to meet you"

She then moved to the side of the room and in her way the door to the room was opened and in walked a man with grey hair blue eyes a green scarf dark green coat with a black under shit with light brown trousers, he was holding a plate of choc-chip cookies in one hand and a coffee mug and a cane in the other

"Ruby and Brian rose" he began moving to the table placing down the plate of cookies and looked straight into their eyes

"You both have silver eyes"

'Well that was awkward' blackout thought, the man then stood straight and the women showed a video of their fight with the crooks,

"Where did you two learn to do this?"

"Signal academy" "what she said"

"They taught you how to wield two of the most dangerous weapons ever created"

"Well two teachers in particular" Brian said the 'same' ruby then started to devour down all the cookies on the plate

"It just that I know two people who fight like, a fiery dragon and dusty old crow"

"Hmm, tha my da an unchul" ruby was incomprehensibly so Brian spoke for her

"That's our…dad and uncle that she's referring to" ruby swallowed her throat and cleared her mouth

"Yeah, that our dad and uncle"

"And what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school made to train warriors"

"I want to be a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters"

"Well my family line were hunters and my mum is a huntress, my dad's a hunter so my uncle and my older brother and sister are training to be hunters so you know I thought why not be a huntress along with the family ya know"

"So it would seem" the man looked at the two for a brief second before continuing "do you know who I am"

"Your professor ozpin, headmaster of beacon"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet ya"

'Wait, this is the headmaster of the academy I'm attending, completely not what I was expecting at all' this was new surprise to blackout but he wouldn't be surprised if the laddie in the corner is the headmistress

"Do you want to come to my school" he said

"More than anything"

Ozpin looked back the women in the corner and she just made an 'hmpht' noise, ozpin tilted his head back to face ruby

"Well, ok"

[]

The telling of the nights encounter with roman and Ruby's new attendance to beacon academy made both Summer and Taiyang extremely happy about their youngest moving forward and advancing to such a school, and they had the time to assemble and buy the equipment she needed for the school year, the only one not told about this was yang as they planned to surprise her on the day they left and that day was today

"ohh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming with me" yang excitedly said as she was holding ruby in a bone crushing bear hug

"plesz, stop" ruby said gasping for air, and yang let go of her

"But I'm so proud of you, right Brian" yang looked at Brian who was looking out the window, he gave a shrug of the shoulders and responded

"Yeah, you did well"

"See your gonna be the bees knees"

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees or any knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees"

'Now that statement is wrong, there is no such thing as normal in this line of work' blackout shook his head at his sister's antics and continued to watch them while looking out of the window

"Come on I thought you were excited" yang asked as her mood slightly deflated by her half-sisters negativity

"I am excited it just…I got moved up 2 years and I don't want anyone thinking I'm special"

"But you are special"

As the ship was moving away from the city of vale its height increased and the view was staggering but to blackout, it was low quality compared to what he seen, both ruby and yang stood by his side checking out the view.

"You can see signal from here. I guess home isn't that far away" yang placed a supportive arm over ruby's shoulder

"Beacons our new home now" the three siblings were watching the view till they turned their heads to find an blonde haired boy groan and hold his stomach till he ran to the nearest bathroom on the ship but he failed to notice that there were none

"I guess the view is not for everyone" ruby said till her attention was taken by the news broadcasting on the ships tv monitor

{One week ago the infamous Roman Torchwick was stopped during a robbery in downtown vales business district though he somehow manage to escape authorities, if you have seen him at all please contact your local police} the reporter finished the news update then switched screens to anther news report{thankyou Lisa, now with other news, today outside the city hall a peaceful faunas protest turned bloody when members of the white fang disrupted the display in an attempt to-} the report was never allowed to finish as the screen changed and was replaced with the holographic figure of the huntress that Ruby and Brian encounter while at the station

"Boys and girls welcome to beacon academy"

Yang came up behind ruby

"Who's that?"

"My names Glynde Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"as you spend your time here at this prestigious academy you will notice we are in a grate long time peace we have enjoyed and as you learn and train yourselves, it will be your job to uphold that peace as the future generation as hunters and huntresses, and I say again welcome to beacon academy" the huntress Glynde Goodwitch holographic form faded and at the front of the ship many gasps of awe could be heard as the famous towers of beacon came into view

'That chose I made all these years ago was the best choice I have made in my long life and this may be the greatest thing I will ever know' blackout thought to himself as accepting gods choice was the best thing since energon, nothing could ruin his moment

"ew yang there puke on your shoe, get away get away"

And the moment was just destroyed


	3. Chapter 3 first day old freinds meet

The airships had now just landed on beacons air pads and all occupants were spilling out eager to see there knew home, nervous of the first day, happy and excited for all the wonders they will experiences in such a place, but for one blond haired boy was more interested in getting to the nearest trash can to empty his stomach, it almost mad you feel bad for the poor boy ( **AN come on we all had air sickness once an a while** ) moving past the vomiting boy a large group of soon to be students and our robot in disguise were now all awing at the academy's grounds and its monumental like buildings.

Yang, Ruby stopped to gaze upon the architecture and Brian was only looking on mildly impressed, he has seen better looking structures on Earth and Cybertron but this was also a nice sight, he took a photo through his eyes, and he would latter upload it to his scroll, back to his sisters he saw Ruby gawking at the students weapons.

"huu, yang he has a collapsible staff, OMG she has a fire sword." Before she could wonder off like a lost puppy following food yang grab her cloak and pulled her back

"Ow, ow ow" she said while being pulled back "Yang could you not do that"

"Oh, calm down Ruby there just weapons"

"Just weapons, there part of us there like representations of our soul, they like tell us who we are, Brian you can vouch for right" she turned to Brian hoping to get him to help her in her case, Brian just stared with an impassive blank face as ever, gazing upon the useless argument that his little sister was trying to win

"(sigh) I'm not getting involved in this, but I guess you could say that they are part of you" he summoned his mini-gun via semblance to his wrist and inspected it "in more ways than one"

"But ruby what about your own weapon, don't you like it" Yang said to Ruby as she then took out the sniper hybrid and started hugging it

"Of course I'm proud of cresset rose, it just that seeing new weapons and talking about them are so exciting"

"Well, you can't spend your time talking to them, you should talk to some friends" Yang giving a point out

"Why would I need friends? When I have you two" as soon as she said that a large group of people came out of no-were and seemed like Yang was dragged away but not before telling them- "well my friends are all here so, sorry gotta go bye" after she said that herself spinning as the mob rushed past her "wait Yang you can't leave me" sadly Yang was no longer with them, Ruby was stumbling about and was blinded by dizziness and she hit Brian who then tumbled into a pile of white suitcases that toppled down and buried him but Ruby regained her sense of direction and saw her brother underneath the cases

"Oh my Oum, Brian are you alright, please speak to me say something" Ruby yelled dramatically hoping Brian was not crushed under the cases, but there was a muffled "I'm alright" noise from the pile, ruby sighed in relief glad that she didn't kill him but was then faced with another predicament

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ruby had to cover her ears slightly to the shriek and turned to see a girl bout her size if slightly shorter with white hair blue cold eyes with a faint cross shaped scar on her right eye a with dress with a white combat skirt like her if not fancier going to her knees and high white combat boots, this girl looked very angry

"Who in their right mind with hit someone into another language and not realise the damage they could cause what do you have to say for yourself" she yelled again picking up one of the smaller cases opening it up and taking out a red dust vile.

"Do you even know what was in these" as she was waving it about the dust in the vile was being sprinkled in the air and causing some of it to find its way up Ruby's nose

"hey are you even paying attention don't you know this is dust" she was still waving it about and ruby was on the verge on sneezing, Brian managed to get out of the pile of suitcases only to see dust in the air and a about to sneeze Ruby 'oh that's not good' Brian thought there was then a huge explosion and fire, ice and electricity was flying and left behind was black smoke and scorched earth

"ARRG I knew this would happen how could someone like you manage to do something like this and aren't you too young to be here" Ruby was trying to find something to say to the ice queen but Brian voice cut her out

"HEY, you miss are an idiot" the rich girl seemed taken back slightly at the hush tone

"e-excuse me, do have any idea who I am" she said snapping back at Brian who was not affected at all

"A stupid Richie who doesn't have a clue of how to handle dust and is trying to pin what YOU caused on my sister part from that your irrelevant to my life" Brian turned to Ruby and walked to the school

"let's go Ruby" as they walked all long leaving behind a stunned white clothed rich girl ruby turned and called out to her "I promise I'll make this up to you"

The white clothed girl still stood looking at the back of Brains back as his figure continued to get small the farther away he went with his sister

Now many people would stop doing this action and move on with the day plan they would have but when you see people standing in one place for a while this would usually mean that they are in deep thought or something else, but to miss snow white she having a revelation and that revelation was that she had just met a famous celebrity of various ads and brands plus champion of many tournament's. Now it is not surprising for her to now this, probably because of her upbringing and to be made perfect know it all.

"Brian Rose, in the Schnee name I will make this up to you by any means necessary"

[]

Inside the assembly hall of all first year students we find Brian and Ruby moving through the crowd trying to get a nice view of the stage and to find Yang if that was possible but the still moved forward but it then that Yang called out to them from the crowd

"Hey, Brian Ruby over here I saved a spot for us" her voice came from behind them as she was among a crowd of people and had nice view for the stage as they were moving towards her Brian saw a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision, turning aside he saw someone he would never expect meeting again

He saw a girl with bright long crimson hair a bronze tiara, bronze gauntlets, bronze chest plate along with the armoured boots and a bronze shield and sword/spear/rifle sitting at her side and back this person was his rival as they were so evenly matched in combat when they fought, a friend as they formed it during their time together, this person was Pyrrha Nikos

Looking back to his sisters who were waiting for him to come over

"You guys can go on, I have an old friend to meet" friend such a strange word for him, most of his life he would avoid most people but his family but there were few people he felt comfortable with.

Ruby just said ok but Yang on the other hand was grinning when she saw who it was "ok Brian have fun with your girlfriend" Brian looked at her confused at why she would think that

"Yang, why do you think that we are practising inmate activity's as we have been only in contact with another through tournaments and thus would not have time to do such things I hope in the future you will correct that statement as I am merely meeting her as a friend" he then turned and head towards his destination while Yang was chuckling silently as her brother didn't know what the other women felt for him and Ruby was wondering what inmate meant

Over with Brian he now just reached his friends standing area, her back was turned and was looking around the building, he then taped on her shoulder getting her attention

"It has been a while Pyrrha" after those words she turned around with a look of surprise but then turned to a bright smile to see her friend and equal at the school she was going to be attending.

"Brian it so good to see you again I never thought I'd see you after mistrals tournament till the Vytal festival" she beamed out happily to now that Brian was here and glad that they would be here together for the next four years.

"I have to agree that I also thought I wouldn't see you till then but I'm more surprised to see you attending Beacon I would of thought you would be attending Haven instead"

Pyrrha was about to respond till tapping of a microphone could be heard done to gather the attention of all in the hall, so little talks died down gossip stopped and texting shutdown to all view the headmaster on the stage looking like what he had on in the interview with Brian and Ruby.

He taped the mic a few time before addressing the audience.

"I'll keep this brief, you travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, and you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step."

Ozpin then looked among the students looking at no one in particular till turning to leave the stage to let his assistant take over, it was then the headmistress came to the mic.

"You all shall be sleeping in the ball room tonight, breakfast and dinner are always at 7am and 7pm, tomorrow will be your initiation. Be ready"

The peach that Ozpin made mad many confused and those'd that found the cryptic message out would be people like Brian, as it was simple to find the things he was saying as it showed how the school system works, if you thought that what you learn in class is enough to get you through with life then you are sadly mistaken and will not go far. So in other words learn more about it find useful knowledge that has been made or even make up new logical ways to apply it to your way of working and improve upon it. They are the ones who will go down in history and those that waste that opportunity then they are wasted space and with that done the students made their way out to spend time with their friends and exploring their new home.

Brian and Pyrrha where then met by Yang and Ruby on their way to the ball room to set up their stuff and on the way small talk broke out among the girls, telling about stories of each other's home and families, boys ( **AN guess who)** and in Ruby's case guns and weapons, Brian however was hacking again, looking at the history and legacy of the academy, the classes that are in which building the times for them and curfew, but he then notice an elevator going down under the school itself, looking closely at it and cross referencing it to all possibly things related to it he found nothing, nothing in the blueprints and quotes from the builders of the school, but he had camera access to that area but he planning of viewing it tonight.

"what did you think about Ozpins speech Brian, and why were your eyes red" he snapped out of his hacking and his vision was replaced with seeing Ruby up in his face, stepping back a bit to get some space he saw that the blond haired vomit boy and the white haired Richie was with them, seeing her slightly irked him.

"His speech made sense, why" it appeared he made them confused somehow but he wouldn't know how, not like he cared.

"How did you understand what he said I mean come on it was really cryptic?" vomit boy said Brian never really got his name

"Well first what your name"

"Jaune Arc"

"Brian Blackout Rose, now second. When he said knowledge will only take you so far is that he meant if you only learn the basics and train yourself to expand them to be better than your skills and position here are wasted space and energy, in other words it is your own will power and resolve that will make you better if you put in the effort" Brian walked on to the ball room leaving the others to think about his words and message of ozpins speech decrypted.

[]

Night had approached the academy of beacon and all attending the ball room where ether sleeping, gossiping, texting, reading and for some boys flexing their super muscles to the opposite sex, with Rose and Xiao Long siblings they were lying almost in the middle of the room if not close to a window, Ruby was writing a letter, Brian looked like he was asleep but was really hacking the school mainframe again.

Yang came flopped herself down

"This just like a huge slumber party in here ant it," she said excitedly

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys here" Ruby said back to her half-sister while still writing in her letter

"Oh I know I would, what about Brian though"

"He's family and that is a different topic"

"hmp will see, watch ya doin"

"I'm writing a letter back to my friends in signal to tell them all about beacon"

"ohhhh, that's sooo cute" Yang then received a pillow to the face followed by a 'shut up' comment from Ruby

"I didn't even come here with friends and Brian doesn't have any"

"So you can make new friends with him, I mean that jaune fella you both talked to was nice, so plus one friend and that white chick who yelled at you seemed to want to make things up with you"

"She only did it for Brian so back to zero"

"Don't be like you made one friend and one enemy and for Brian he made two friends which he will probably going to not acknowledge at all"

"There's no need to worry I'm sure all your troubles will work themselves out tomorrow."

"I hope your right"

Ruby blew the lamp and the hall became consumed in darkness but there were some late readers that night but they would soon be blown out and by that time.

 **AN for some reason this took a godly amount of time to do I just have no idea why this went on.**

 **Well ether way its done and the time I have posted this I will be going to Thailand for vacation but I will be working on this while over there just expect little post**

 **Follow and favour makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4 wake up clean your teeth fly

The next morning was an early get up and go for blackout, he wanted as much time as he could to prepare for the initiation and was making sure that few key things were done as the first order would be having a shower to clean himself off the second would be to change into his combat attire

He was wearing a black and red striped trench coat that his gauntlets pretty well his under shirt was nice white colour and showed his black Decepticon symbol, he had a belt that held ammo for his weapons and the rose family's symbol on the centred it also held up his simple long silver like trousers and some combat sneakers with white primary and red black strips in cross shape near the toe section of the shoes

When he was fully dressed he made his way to the cafeteria to have a big breakfast but too much but enough to get him through the events of today and the next location before heading out to the assembly point of the test was the locker room where he would equip his weapons then after examine the gauntlet for anything out of the ordinary he armed himself with the a decent amount of ammo and was checking the intake and load also checking the missiles that would be used as ether last resort or used to take down heavy targets of all sorts and then there were his regular dust rounds from the red to the blue types, now all he needed was to find out how he can spawn his superior gunpowder into his weapons, that would be the game changer.

So closing the locker door he was about to head towards the meeting point but he stopped himself for he heard a gunshot and a girly yell, in the next seconde he was glad he stopped his movement otherwise he would been stabbed in the hip by a long yellow and red spear that had a helpless jaune pinned by the hoodie to a wall, Brian turned his head and saw Pyrrha and wiess walking towards him

"Do you know how close I was to being stab by your spear, oh and by the way good throw?"

"Yes I did otherwise I wouldn't of thrown it, and thanks for the complement"

Pyrrha grasped her weapon yanking it out of the wall and twirled it a clockwise and the spare collapsed into a sword that was placed on her hip, jaune laid slumped down with his eyes spinning after being speared and thrown into a metal locker, but his headache stopped when he noticed both girls were walking away, a hand was shown to his face looking back up he saw it was Brian.

Heaving him up was an easy task for Brian the boy weighed very little but he could lift a lot more heavier stuff, but Brian wanted to know why he was thrown across the room and being pinned by his friend/rivals spear.

"Now what did you do to get yourself pined to the wall like that" Ruby and Yang came in to see if jaune was alright after what happened but he seemed fine

"I don't get man, mum said that ladies loved the strong and full of courage guys, where did I go wrong" he slumped his shoulders down in defeat and looked down

"Maybe ice queen wasn't the best to do that sort of thing and Pyrrha is a skilled" Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder to make him feel better she was going to say something else but the PA system spoke out and the voice of the headmistress came through and told all first years to the cliff that overlooked the emerald forest

Brian turned to his sisters and new friend if you could call him anything "you heard the lady it is time."

[]

When the three siblings and blond knight arrived at the cliff they noticed that many of their soon to be class mates were all standing on their own pedestal like platform so following their example the four step upon their own and waited a bit for the headmaster to address them.

"for generation to come and before many students that have passed through this school and have had stepped along the emerald forest as you yourselves shall do, you will not only be following in their footsteps but you will also be ascending to another stage in your training to become next guardians of the people and I know like many before you, you all will in no dought be standing on a world stage, but all this talk is useless without your determination to properly achieve this, do not disappoint us, now miss Goodwitch it you would." Ozpin moved to the side to give his long-time friend (and maybe secret love interest) take the students attention

"Now there have been a lot of rumours lately about students being placed into teams, let me clear up those rumours you will be given teams. Today" she ended that note off and letting Ozpin speak about it

"As she has said in every combat every student that has left here has had a team and partner to aid them to their, now once you use your landing strategy to land yourself into the forest the first person you make eye contact with will become your partner for the next four years of your stay here, it is best you pair up with someone you work well with." Ozpin paused for a moment to let the group of teen digests the new information that he and Glynde dropped on them before continuing and getting to their objective of the day

"Now for your objective of the day you are to head up north till you come across and ancient ruins you will find relics that you will bring them back here, you and your partner only need one relic between you and most importantly do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die. Now are there any questions?"

"Yeah um, sir-"

"good, now take your positions" there many audible clicks from weapons being primed magazines locking into place and blades held at the ready and all in their signature flight stance and so one by one each student on their own launch pad were being flung into the Grimm infested forest but the clueless knight was persistent in getting advice as we all knew why…well mostly.

"Do we get you know airlifted to the forest"

"No you will be falling"

"I assume we will have parachutes right"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy"

"So um this landing strategy thing how would one come upahhhhh" the poor boy never got to finish his words as he was catapulted into the forest with the rest of his soon to-be-class mates as he was ailing through the air Ozpin merely drank his coffee with a small smug face

'This is good coffee'


End file.
